Wandmakers Lore
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: Being an outsider in the Ollivander family is a lot easier than it seems. Just ask Gemma Ollivander. The one Ollivander that actually wants to work with wands. But add in a certain Potter who seems out to get her from their very first meeting. Gemma has a lot to learn; what it means to be part of a family and to have someone to love. There is much more to life that just wands.


Ch. 1 Where it all began

AN:/

Wandmakers Lore

**Hey guys! Okay since there is hardly any wandlore any where around. And i would love to read some, I decided to create the story I have been looking for. First this will be a James S. P. X OC story. NOT A OLLIVANDER AND JAMES STORY! Okay? So I have always wanted to write a story like this. If you ever think the story needs improvement just let me know and I will take it in stride. Updates are not going to be on a schedule. Updates might come really close together or far apart, depending on where I am with the story. Okay I am ranting just going to stop and get on with the story!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY NOTICEABLE CHARACTERS/PLACES/EVENTS ANYTHING! I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS! J.K. ROWLING HOLDS THE RIGHTS TO THIS AMAZING WORK OF LITERATURE. **

POV 3rd person-Gemma Ollivander(Mostly)

Age 10

Gemma Ollivander was a baby when her grandfather Garrick Ollivander first brought her into the Ollivanders Wand Shop. Her mother just became a mother of 6. With an even amount of boys and girls. The oldest was George he was 11, next Garrett who just turned 9 a week before, the Genevieve at 6 and finally the twins Garrick and Gwyneth at 4. And adding a new baby to the bunch was especially hard for Penelope, so Garrick brought little Gemma to the wand shop. Which was the beginning for little Gemma of a lifetime of wand fascination.

Ever since that first visit to the wand shop all little Gemma could talk about was; how one day she will be as good as a wandmaker as her grandfather. Even when her older sister Genevieve tried to get her interested in fashion and makeup no luck; when the twins and her father tried to get her into sports she wouldn't even consider her own mother couldn't stop Gemma's obsession with wands.

"Grandpa do you ever think that I am ever going to be as a good as a wandmaker like you?" Gemma Ollivander asker her grandfather Garrick Ollivander. Yes the same Garrick Ollivander, the best wandmaker in England, maybe even in the world. When they were in the shop one morning. Staying away from the rest of the family, especially with a baby Grace in the house. Neither of them wanted to be there with that chaos. Even though they know in a few hours they would have to be anyway.

"Of course i do sweetie. You will be the best wandmaker ever to live. Even your own gram papa will never be as good as you." Garrick told his granddaughter seriously. Because if Garrick Ollivander was sure about anything: it was that his granddaughter will pass even his abilitys.

"Good. But grandpa no one is better than you!" the girl shook her head at the ridiculous notion; that she could ever be better than her grandfather.

"Well we shall see then won't we sweetie?" Grandpa Ollivander said with a smile on his face.

"Mhm… Grandpa, since i am going to Hogwarts next school year can I see if my wand has picked me yet?" she asked him shyly out of the blue. The question that has bugging her for awhile finally coming free. From weeks wondering if she had the guts to ask.

" I don't see why not! Let me see what I can do…. Hmmm….. I believe I have the perfect wand for my beautiful granddaughter I do believe." Garrick said while moving through the store going from stack to stack, pulling out and pushing back in boxes. And then all of a sudden he stopped and pulled out a dusty old box.

"Yes, yes I believe this wand will fit you perfectly, apple wood with dragon core 12 inches and this wand should work fine! But of course we won't know for sure 'till you try it. So give it a flurry then Gem." Garrick then handed over the first wand Gemma would ever try, to find her perfect wand.

Gemma carefully took the wand from her grandfather's hands, making sure not to drop it or ruin the beautiful wand that laid before her. The wand felt heavy in her hands, like it didn't belong in hers, like it belonged in another's. But Gemma would still give it ago, her instinct could be wrong. After all if her grandfather thought it would fit her. Than it probably would. She lifted up the wand and did a sweeping motion. A whole wall of wands came tumbling down.

"Oh my dear definitely not. No worries though my dear, there are hundreds more wands for you to try out! You can't always get it on the first try! I would know. No no no you mustn't cry! Everything will be okay! We can try again!" Grandfather said when he saw tears forming in Gemma's eyes.

"But, but I ruined your shop!" Gemma sobbed.

"No, no you didn't my dear! And it's not just my shop anymore it's yours too! I thought you knew that! And you should know an incident like this can be cleaned up with magic just like that!" Mr. Ollivander told Gemma and with a flick of his wand the whole mess was cleaned up like it never happened.

"Am I going to be as good as you when I am older grandpa?" Gemma questioned excitedly, the previous tears gone like they never even formed. Hoping one day she will be as talented in magic as him, and being able to make him proud.

"Of course , stop fishing for compliments girly. Now back to wands. Hmm… what wand…." Garrick went back to the shelves pulling box after box of wands to bring back to his granddaughter.

After 8 more failed attempts at trying to find the right wand for Gemma, Gemma almost had enough. One wand almost started a fire, the next had wands flying all over the shop, and another sent Gemma flying back and hitting the window. So to say that Gemma was having a fun time, trying to find the wand that she has been wanting for her whole life, is a lie. She hated it. She did not want to touch another wand for the rest of her life, if this is what she has to look forward too. But Garrick Ollivander feeling the frustration that his sweet little granddaughter was starting to feel he decided to try one last time. Even though after her ninth wand Gemma had wanted to give up Garrick convinced her to give it one more go. Walking to the back of the room and going upstairs to get the wand he just thought of that should be perfect and if not, then he didn't know what to do.

"Gemma here you go sweetie, hazel wood, unicorn hair 10 inches wand should be the one my dear." Ollivander soothed his granddaughter.

"But what if its not grandpa! What if I can't find any wand!" Gemma than bursted into tears afraid to never have a wand.

"Ah, my dear what have I always told you that us wandmakers know?" Ollivander asked her.

"The wand chooses the wizard. We do not choose it. They choose us." Gemma sniffled

"Yes! And maybe the wand just hasn't found you yet! But you won't ever know if you do not try. Just give this wand a whirl. And if it's not, well we will just take a little break." Ollivander told her.

"You promise? Because I don't think I can take any more rejections from the wands grandfather."

"Yes, yes now give it a go!" Ollivander then handed her her last wand of the day. Praying to himself that this wand will be the wand. Not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

Gemma then grasped the cold, hard wand in her hands. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and standing up a little straighter. She took a moment, then she lifted the wand and gave it a swing. A great big light flowed out of the wand and lighted the whole shop.

"GRANDPA, GRANDPA LOOK LOOK!" Gemma screamed jumping up and down.

"I saw! I told you did I not? And you little missy wanted to give up! Now aren't you glad you kept looking!" Ollivander told her happily. His little girl finally got the one thing she has been dreaming of for years. And he couldn't be happier.

"YES yay! Now I need to get my robes, and my books, and tell mum and dad and and I have so much to do grandpa! Oh and I need to get my stuff from grandma Mary and your's house and and I AM SO EXCITED! I am now almost ready to go to Hogwarts grandpa!" Gemma rushed out jumping from her excitement.

"Ha calm down there girl! You don't go to Hogwarts to next school year anyway! So I think you still have a little bit of time! But I agree we should probably owl your father to come pick you up. I have to open up the shop in a couple minute, can't keep it closed all day just for you!" Garrick told Gemma fondly.

"Aww but I don't wanna go grandpa! I wanna stay here and help you!" Gemma whined still clutching the wand.

" I bet, but your dear old grandfather still need's to make money. Here girly give me that and I will keep it till your father comes? We do not want you to lose that wand, now do we?" Ollivander asked her.

"No I guess not…" Gemma slowly handed back the wand not wanting too. But agreeing with her grandfather. She definitely did not want to lose that wand. Garrick quickly grasped it, not wanting to wait, because little Gem sure did change her mind quickly. And Garrick did not want her to change her mind before he had the wand in his hand.

"Ah yes thank you my dear. Now why don't you go put away these other wand boxes and I will put on the open sign on the window. Then after we do that why don't we go in the back and owl your father? Hmm does that sound Gem?" Garrick asked while walking around the shop and cleaning up all mess that Gemma created when trying out wands.

"Okay, grandpa I will!" Gemma said enthusiastically. Running around with the boxes in her arms and putting them back in their general spot. Excited to tell her father all about her adventures she experienced today and all her brothers and sisters. Who she believed will be very jealous since she got her wand earlier than all of them. And since it was only May she still had 4 extra months till school starts and the 4 more months that she gets to practice with the wand.

Gemma was finally happy that she got something earlier and did something earlier than her older siblings. Yes, they might already have their wands, and yes they might already know how to do magic, and more than half have already been to Hogwarts. But she is still the only child of Gabino and Penelope Ollivander that had gotten their wand 4 months early! And if she wasn't proud of that she didn't know what to be proud of.

With George is working at the Department of Mysteries and is working on getting higher up on the ladder and he has been dating Chloe Peterson since 3rd year. And is getting up the courage to propose to her any day was seen as the practical responsible child. Garrett has been just accepted to Healing School at St. Mungos and has just started dating Hannah Simones. Garrett being the smart, outgoing child. Genevieve is going to be a 7th year at Hogwarts and has already been accepted to Fashion school in France. One year early, their mother was ecstatic when she heard the news about her first daughter. Genevieve was the spoiled, goal driven child.

Gwyneth and Garrick (11) were on their 5th year at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Both were on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team Gwyn a chaser and Garrick a beater respectively. Making their father a beater himself ecstatic when learning his twins had a knack for quidditch, when the other three wouldn't even get on a broom. They were considered quidditch Gods in their fathers eyes. Excluding herself of course, the next would be Gretchen. Daddy's little princess who is turning 8 soon, who hasn't done anything worthwhile but only for her adorableness and how she looks exactly like their mother did at that age. Then Grey who was starting preschool and being mommy's little boy, so that got him some brownie points. Plus the little 5 year old looks exactly like Uncle Toby (their mothers youngest brother). Then little Gracie who was literally the baby of the Ollivander family. So she got rights all on her own just for that.

So Gemma just having this little win meant the world to her. Running down the stairs to meet her grandfather by the front desk to right the letter to her father, she could not wait.

"Grandpa I am done! Lets go Grandpa I need to tell Dad!" Gemma said jumping when she got to her grandfather.

"Yes, yes I see that. Let's go sweetie. But we have to be paying attention to the bell, too see if any customers come in. You think you can do that sweetie?" Garrick asked the excited child.

"Oh yes grandpa! I can do that really well."

"I know you can so, why don't we head on back?" Garrick said, grabbing onto Gemma's hand to lead her to the back of the shop.

The back of the shop held a little kitchen, a table, and a wand repair station, plus some unfinished wands that just were not fitting right with each of it's parts. Grabbing a cup from the counter and pulling out some juice that his wife Mary leaves in the fridge, incase of any of their grandchildren that happen to be there at any given time, to make sure none of them got thirsty. Pulling Gemma to the table and fetching a piece of paper once he set the cup and juice down.

"So what do you think we should tell him sweetie?" Garrick asked while pouring the juice for Gemma.

"Ummm can I do it grandpa? I wanna tell them in my own words!" Gemma said

"Well since it did happen to you, I guess I can let you write it!" Ollivander replied. Pushing the quill and parchment over to where she is sitting. Laughing slightly at the excited expression on her face.

" I can do this! Just you wait." Gemma said. Then picking up the quill she began to furiously write down what happened to her that day with her grandpa.

"Gemma I hope you know I love you very much. I love you the same amount as your siblings don't get me wrong. Its just that you remind me so much of your aunt Gabriella. And it just makes me very happy another Ollivander is taking on the trade and not some stranger. So thank you for that dear." Garrick told his granddaughter appreciatively. Watching her write her letter with a look of concentration on her face.

"You're welcome grandpa. I can not think of anything I would rather do! Now hush I need to finish my letter!" Gemma said basking in the approval.

"You do that sweetie." Garrick replied.

After about 10 minutes Gemma finished the letter. Sliding it over to her grandfather to make sure there was no mistakes and too see if she should add anything.

"Well read it! Don't just look at me! READ IT!" Gemma said.

"Okay, Okay! I am going girly" Garrick replied then he went straight to reading the letter.

_Dear Father_

_Hello dad! You will not believe what just happened! I have found my wand! Grandfather has let me find my wand 4 months early! Can you believe that! 4 months! I am so excited dad! My wand is Unicorn hair, hazel wood, 10 inches hard. _

_Do you mind telling mum and grandma and everyone else? It's okay if you don't, I don't mind if you wish not too. _

_Also it took me 10 wands to find my right wand! But Grandpa kept on reminding me "the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around!" _

_Isn't this amazing dad! Grandfather also want to know when you will pick me up. Grandfather has also just opened up the shop. And he said I can help till you get here!_

_Write back soon to let us know!_

_Love _

_ Gemma Ollivander newly appointed wand owner!_

"Thats really good sweetie! Now why don't you just hand this to Ruby and give her a treat too before you set her out." Garrick told his granddaughter who jumped up to give his owl Ruby the letter.

"Okay! Grand- DING - pa. Someones just come in! You go help them while I get Ruby fixed to go on her journey." Gemma said.

"Yes, yes I will be right back dear" Garrick told her. Walking to the front of the store to see who would be here this early. Especially when school doesn't start for another 4 months. And when he got to the front he was pleasantly surprised.

"Ahh Mr. Potter! What can I do for you this morning! I sure hope your wand is working alright! Ahh who is this with you Mr. Potter? I son perhaps?" Ollivander asked him wondering why his very own savior was doing in his shop.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, we are just here to get James a wand. He is starting Hogwarts this coming school year. And we promised him for his birthday that we will see if you are willing to see us, to get him a wand." Harry responded shyly. Not like disturbing the man that got him his precious wand that helped save the world.

"Ahh don't you worry Mr. Potter that is fine! Just today my own granddaughter- "GRANDPA GRANDPA I SENT IT!"- ahh there she is. As I was saying she also found her wand. So I don't think it will be any trouble." Garrick told him sincerely.

"Thank you. You don't need to do this!" Harry responded

"Nonsense, it is no trouble. Just a minute! GEMMA COME HERE GIRLY! We have some visitors!" Garrick shouted into the shop. Immediately after, tiny footsteps were heard from the stairs. And there appearing was little girl about James age with long curly black hair and brown eyes. Standing at about 4'6 and wearing tights, boots, and a knitted sweater. Her curly hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with ringlets falling around her face. Skipping straight towards him and ignoring their guests.

"Hey grandpa! I just sent Ruby to deliver the letter to dad! He's going to be so excited! and Garrick and Gwyn and George are going to be so jealous! hahahahahaha!" Gemma said gigglingly not taking notice of the duo that had just entered the shop.

"Good job Gem, now I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine and his son. His son will also be entering Hogwarts the same year as you, sweetie!" Garrick told Gem to bring her attention to the guests and to help her maybe make a friend in the young Mr. Potter.

"Nice to meet you Gem? I didn't know you had such young grandchildren Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked confused. Never remembering hearing about such a cute little Ollivander.

"Nice to meet you sir." Gemma replied softly. Not learning his name, she decided to call him what her mother has always told her to call someone she does not know.

"Oh Sorry Gemma this is Harry Potter and his son James. James is a first year like you. He will also be getting a wand today too." Garrick replied realizing he never properly introduced the three.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Hello James." Gemma said more confidently. Now knowing who is in her soon but not that soon shop.

"Hello to meet you too Gemma. James say hello." Harry scolded slightly to James.

"Hello nice to meet you to Mr. Ollivander and Germ." James said with laughter in his voice at the messing up of the girls name.

"Hey! My name isnt- "GEMMA IM HERE! DAD WHERE ARE YOU GUYS ?"- Germ." Gemma tried to say but was interrupted by her father shouting from the back of the shop where he came from.

"DADDY IN THE FRONT!" Gemma screamed back. But made no move to join him. She was in an intense eye staring competition with James Potter the boy who called her a germ.

"Hey congrats baby! That sounds like an amazing wand that picked you! I can't wait to see it. Hey dad, thanks for watching her. And Gem your brothers and sisters can't wait to see….. it. Oh hey I didn't see you there mate. Oh Harry! Goodness I have not seen you in awhile! Hey you must be James I am Gabino. And that guy is my dad and this is my daughter Gemma." Gabino rambled after seeing who was keeping his father and his daughter caught up.

"Hey Gabino how are you? James and I are just here to get a wand for him. So Gemma I guess you also have gotten your wand today also?" Harry questioned Gemma with actual interest.

"Yea today I got my wand! It's Hazelwood and and -" Gemma was about to talk all about her wand but stopped when she saw the look on her fathers face.

"Okay I think that is enough for today. It's time to get home Jewlbee your mum probably want's to hear all about it. And I think we should let your Grandfather help his customers, and make some money! Oh that's right, how much do I owe you dad for the wand?" Gabino asked his dad.

"Nothing son, it is the least I can do for my little princess! Tell Penelope and the rest of the gang hello for me. And tell my wife to come home early and not bring a child of your's home with her. I actually want some sleep tonight!" Garrick joked.

"If you are sure. I will tell mom. And sorry Harry for taking time out of your's. We will just be leaving. Say goodbye to the Potter's honey and grandpa." Gabino told his daughter.

"Bye grandpa see you later." Gemma said hugging her grandfather "Goodbye Mr. Potter, goodbye James."

"Okay, lets go bye. See you later dad." Gabino said for a last time as he grabbed onto his daughter apparated them away, back to their home. Leaving the two Potters and his father alone to get the youngest Potter his much promised wand.

While Gemma might have known that would not be the last time she would see James Potter. She would never guess how important James would be to her later in her life. Even though in the beginning, it seemed like they would kill each other first. But of course that is a story for another day.

…...

**Okay soo that is literally the longest chapter I have ever done… EVER. How was it? Was it bad, good, ugly, boring? TELL ME REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! Okay soo more James coming up. This chapter was mostly establishing relationships between Gemma and Her grandfather. And FYI all her siblings name start with "G" when I was looking up Garrick Ollivander I noticed all his family's name starts with "G" and I just stuck with it. And yes he does have a son and a dead daughter. If you have any questions just let me know! just leave me a tinsy review? please? Because I have not been this passionate about a story in a long time. KAY BYEEEE**

**Also do not expect updates as long as this one…. This is like strange. And if they are going to be this long it's going to take sometime for me to write….**

**Oh yea is anyone a Beta reader? I could really use one…. yea soo BYE FOR REALS!:)**


End file.
